Thanks to a Slurpie Machine: A J COLE Fan Fiction
by suhanac
Summary: I know this is not about pitch perfect. It's about le, and a time where a friend and I try to sneak into his closed set after one of his performances in Toronto. Inspired by the real le concert that occurred a few day ago. (Every time you see "le" I mean J COLE).


Suhana Chacko

Thanks to a Slurpie Machine

"Man, that concert was unreal. Meet and Greet tickets would have been beyond worth it!" I said to my partner as I exit the concert stadium. I'm still gushing over the fact that I was in 100 meters standing-distance from my all time favorite artist, and the most humble rapper in the game: Jermain L. Cole. "Ahhhhh I'm still shaking, he played every song I've ever wanted to hear him preform live. It was perfect." my partner, Alex, responded as he directed him and I towards the merchandise stands. The line ran long and wide-practically a sea of fans-and we were stuck standing in the crowd for what felt like an hour and a bit; but the wait was worth so much more than just his souvenir purchase in the end.

By the time Alex was at the front of the line it was midnight. And by the time he picked out the perfect sweater to accurately represent his experience at the greatest concerts he'd ever witnessed, it was half-past. While he was looking though the merch I was sitting in a near by table looking at all the fans leave the Scotia bank Arena still high off Cole's presence at the show. I was in no rush to leave the moment. At around 12:30, Alex appears, walking in front of me, rubbing his new sweater's material against his chest. "You like the look?" He asks, awaiting my approval. Love it, what time is it?" I ask in response.

"12:30" He answered.

"Wow, took you long enough" I say half jokingly. Realizing the little amount of people populating the hallways of the Arena.

"What can I say, I 'chose wisely,'" He rebutted with a clever grin.

(If you know you know)

I'll admit I chuckled at his play-on-words, but I was getting tired and ready to head home. That is, until two security guards walk past Alex's backside saying the words we did not know we were dying to hear. Alex overheard one of the security guards as he passed, saying something about and how he wanted to stay at the arena for a bit and just chill after the show. Immediately after they passed us he grabbed my hand, pulled me out of my seat and urged me to follow close behind them. "Just listen closely," he said to me as we followed.

While walking behind the guards "He wants us to assure the hallways and bathrooms are empty so that he can set up now, and practice some unreleased music once the coast is clear. He'll be outta here within an hour or so, he says."

Our ears are ringing with excitement. I could just tell in Alex's eye we had the same idea in mind. But before I could say anything, Alex once again grabbed my hand and hid us behind large KOD tour cardboard cutout. And in good timing too, because we heard a brief silence between the guards; as if they were looking to see if anyone had heard their conversation. After _we_ knew the coast was clear, we started plotting out our plan.

"Did you fucking hear that?! We gotta hide somewhere until we hear his song. We might even meet him!" I say in a hyperventilated scream-whisper.

"Obviously," Alex begins, "and I already have an idea."

"Okay let's hear it" I say nodding vigorously, urging him on.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're checking the hallways right now, and the bathrooms as they progress through the hallways,"

"Okay.."

"So, lets hide near the bathroom they're gonna check second last. So that once they _think_ coast is clear they'll move ahead to the next section to search, and we'll enter the stadium from the closest entrance."

I was a little scared of getting arrested because this didn't seem totally legal, but I just had to believe my parents would find a way to understand.

"Okay, lets go hide" I confirm.

We walked past a couple of bathrooms in the opposite direction of which the officers were headed. The halls were completely empty at this point, and Alex and I were on a quest to find full-proof hiding spots. I saw Alex run behind a closed bar where the lights were off. A perfect spot for two. I was headed there myself when I hear the familiar voices of the security guards earlier getting louder. I panicked, and somehow found myself in the first thing closest to me: a garbage chute. I hear the voices reach an all-time high volume, and I assume Alex does too, meaning they were right near us and were about to check the bathrooms. After several moments, their faded in the distance, and I waited for Alex to tell me the coast was clear before I let myself out of the chute. It was only seconds later that the lid of the garbage chute raised; revealing the top of my head. I look up, and to my surprise, it was not Alex hovering above me. Even more to my surprise? It wasn't the guards either. But what was _most_ surprising? IT WAS J. -MUTHA-FUCKING-COLE HOVERING OVER ME. My jaw dropped and all that came out of my mouth was a high pitched and pent-up squeal, along with a lot of stammering. shoots a chuckling smile in my direction, extends his arm out, and says: "This would have been a good hiding spot too, if I didn't see you hop in here."

I come to my senses as fast I could and took his hand offering, as he helped me out of the garbage bin. "I'm a SUCH a big fan Cole! I'm sorry you probably want your privacy. How did you even see me?" I say super fast and at irregular speeds. I was nervous, okay?

He raises the Slurpie cup in his hand and responds, "I saw you right across the hall in the booth with the Slushie machine, I get a hook-up there whenever I preform here.

I laughed. He laughed. It was fucking awesome! Then he said, "Yeah, and your friend can come out from behind the bar too."

Right then we see Alex slowly arise from the bar, scratching the back of his head. "Hey , funny seeing you here" he says with an uncontainable smile. As Alex walks towards Cole and I, we apologize profusely for wanting to trespass his closed set and thank him for the sickest show and all he's done for us otherwise. And, like the great guy all fans know he is, he showed no signs of anger and was touched by the fact we went such lengths to meet him. He was more than welcoming to hear his new music, and some old bangers that he missed out on preforming during the show. He also gave us advice about school and family, and being thankful for everything we've got. He treated us like friends instead of just fans.

And it. Was. Epic.


End file.
